I know that you like me
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Los sentimientos por más que los ignores o evites siempre van a estar allí, no importa que hagas o digas para tratar de borrarlos por completo...
1. Sé que me gustas

Ryder se encontraba caminando por los concurridos pasillos de Mckinley High, su mente iba ida y su cuerpo prácticamente se movía solo por inercia, últimamente su mente no estaba mucho en las clases aunque, en realidad ¿Cuándo lo estaba? Ya le importaban mucho menos que antes, era mucho más desastroso desde que en su camino apareció cierta persona, aunque no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, lo tenía con la cabeza en los pies y eso era decir poco.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que chocó con algo o más bien con alguien, no tuvo necesidad de ver quien era, porque su aroma se lo dijo al instante.

―Marley discúlpame, no veía por donde estaba caminando…― se apuró a decir Ryder algo apenado, cogió la mano de la chica entre sus manos viendo como no tan lejos se encontraba Jake, tenía la idea de ver cómo reaccionaría todavía se encontraban en la pelea de quien se quedaría con Marley, él no pensaba en quedarse con ella solo quería apartarla del camino para poder tener al moreno solo para él, le sonaba algo cursi y tonto, pero se le hacía lógico.

La chica sonrió con ternura―Tranquilo, iba algo elevada no tienes la culpa completamente― dijo suavemente, ese tono siempre lo hacía temblar, pero no por sentimientos de enamoramiento, sino porque cada vez que esté se quedaba en la sala del coro con la excusa de que tenía que entregarle a Brad las partituras para cantar las canciones frente a sus compañeros o mejor dicho amigos, él escuchaba ese tono de voz que cada vez le colocaba a Jake cuando quería convencerlo para algo, desde que lo escuchó deseó poder alguna vez tener el control de él así fuera por unos segundos como por lo visto ya lo estaba teniendo Marley.

Ryder sintió con una firme mano apretó su hombro, con algo de disgusto volteó a ver quién lo perturbó―Hey… Jake― dijo con voz aguda dejando notar sus evidentes nervios, el chico solo le sonrió, por un momento se sintió en el cielo, sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave carmín

Jake ignoró completamente cada gesto del chico de pelos castaños y se dirigió a Marley de una manera cariñosa y coqueta―Marley, hoy es el día de todo al 50% de descuento en Breadstix ¿Qué te parece si vamos después de clase?― preguntó directamente ganándose la mirada de sorpresa de los dos chicos, en especial la de Ryder todo en él se detuvo, no porque no se le hubiera ocurrido invitar a Marley primero… Bueno si era en parte eso. Pero el problema real era que ya estaba un paso más lejos de cumplir su cometido

Marley miró con ternura Jake, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas, comenzó a jugar ansiosamente con el cuaderno que llevaba en sus manos, miró por un momento la caratula como si esta tuviera la respuesta, luego subió la mirada a los dos chicos, la dirigió en especial al moreno y con una hermosa sonrisa le dijo que con una condición, el corazón de Ryder quería salirse de su lugar.

―Que vayamos por la noche, ese es el único momento que tengo libre― comentó algo tímida, las manos de la chica temblaban pero se sentía eternamente feliz

―Claro, ¿Voy por ti a las 7?― preguntó Jake tratando de contener su emoción, pero no lo logró completamente

Marley asintió enérgicamente, le sonrió por última vez a Jake y se fue, los dos chicos se quedaron en su lugar sin moverse ni nada, Ryder algo abatido, trató de moverse de su lugar para tratar de perderse de la cercanía del moreno, sin decir nada Jake cogió la muñeca de su amigo preocupado, lo apretó lo más que pudo, hasta el punto que el chico se quejó por el dolor sin embargo volteó lentamente para poder escuchar al chico dar su punto de vista, no quería escucharlo. Pero debí hacerlo o sino comenzaría a sospechar de él.

― ¿Estás enojado? Lo siento es que me parece tan linda que no aguanté más. Además es solo una cita― averiguó el moreno con preocupación en su voz, vio como Ryder asintió para negarlo y se tranquilizó un poco, sonrió de esa manera tan encantadora que hace que cada fibra del ser del castaño quisiera acorralarlo allí mismo, aunque por más difícil que fuera debía hacer todo lo contrario a lo que sentía y pensaba

―No, amigo ve por ella, se tú mismo, si te rechaza es porque no vale la pena― Ryder colocó sus manos en los hombros de Jake―Eres inteligente, buen amigo, un gran cantante y bailarín, si no lo ve entonces no iré detrás de ella

Los ojos de Jake brillaron, ambas miradas se encontraron enseguida se conectaron instantáneamente, todo y todos los que se movían a su alrededor desaparecieron por esos segundos, minutos o según ellos "horas" que estuvieron conectados por medio de sus miradas; su trance se terminó cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba que su primera clase y el tortuoso día comenzarían, ambos se dijeron un quedado adiós o hasta pronto, ya ni sabían las palabras que salían de su boca. Ryder abatido se dirigió a la mitad del campo de futbol aprovechando que no había nadie, se tiró en la mitad para sentir el césped; tocarlo y ver las nubes.

El tiempo le pasó lento, no quería entrar a ninguna de las clases, el aire fresco le estaba cayendo de maravilla, aunque luego de meditarlo lo bastante bien se dio cuenta que le hacía falta una persona con quien charlar, sus deseos fueron cumplidos ya que comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían a él, al voltear sonrió lo más que pudo y le dio unos golpecitos al lugar vacío que estaba al lado suyo para que la persona lo ocupara.

―Unique, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó Ryder lo más casual que pudo organizando mejor su cuerpo para poder establecer contacto visual con ella

Unique sonrió ampliamente―Bueno bebé, tú no eres el único que salta clases― dijo divertida con su típico tono de diva, luego suavizó un poco para poder hablar de una manera más calmada

Ryder río, levantó una ceja de súbito habló tratando de calmarse― ¡Ay! Unique que bueno que bueno que llegaste― su tono se apagó de pronto preocupando a la chica rápidamente

― ¿Qué pasa?― averiguó preocupada por su amigo colocando su mano sobre la de él

El chico suspiró frustrado y cogió la mano de Unique entre las suyas esperando poder captar su atención―Yo amo a alguien pero, no me corresponde― explicó bajando su mirada sintiendo como su pecho le oprimía, quería llorar

― ¿Quieres decirme o solo me hablaras así no más? ― preguntó de nuevo acercándose a él para tratar de abrazarlo― ¿Te importa?

Ryder movió la cabeza de lado a lado―no, antes lo necesito Unique abrázame― pidió levantando un poco la mirada, sin decir nada ambos se acercaron y se fundaron en un fraternal abrazo― Es Jake

―Sé que es horrible que alguien te guste y no saber si eres correspondido, si me vas a decir que la invitó a salir sí, ya lo sé Marley me envió un mensaje apenas pasó― dijo la chica suavemente acariciando la espalda del chico apretándolo un poco más― Si en verdad lo quieres ve por él

―No puedo, no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo― susurró con la voz entrecortada sintiéndose miserable e impotente

―Sí se aleja de ti es porque no le importas siquiera como eso― Unique lo separó de él para mirarlo fijamente― Es normal tener miedo Ry, solo se trata de ser valiente

―Gracias, en verdad necesitaba charlar con alguien― sonrió cálidamente mirando a Unique con picardía y diversión― La persona que te gusta o te gustaba ¿Es del coro?

Unique se puso nerviosa rápidamente soltó a Ryder dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo―No seas tonto Ryder, el único chico que me ha gustado no estudia en esta escuela― dijo divertida conteniendo la risa

Ambos chicos se quedaron en la cancha de futbol disfrutando de la compañía del otro, reían hablaban de todo lo que surgiera no importaba lo que fuera, pasaron así todas las horas de las primeras clases en un pestañeo, el receso llegó los dos chicos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral al ver la hora, en verdad se habían divertido con el otro que nos les importó ni siquiera perder las clases, Unique habló terminando completamente con lo que le parecía un extraño silencio ya que no lo experimentaron en todo ese lapso.

― ¿Quieres ir a comer?― preguntó Unique con una sonrisa preparándose para levantar de su lugar

―Me gustaría pero…― respondió Ryder vacilante llevando sus manos nerviosamente a sus rodillas― No quiero ver a Marley ni Jake, ¿Será que tú…?

Unique rodó los ojos divertida―Claro, pero me compraré algo con tu dinero también― dijo divertida estirando una de sus manos para recibir el dinero del chico

―Está bien, entonces compartámoslo porque en verdad no tengo mucha hambre― comentó de la misma manera dándole el dinero, por un momento se apenó por tener tantas para con ella, pero debía admitir que se sentía mejor gracias a su compañía y sus intentos de que olvidara lo que le acontecía así fuera por un rato― Gracias

Unique le sonrió cálidamente―No es nada, para mí es un placer, además comeré gratis eso es algo― dijo divertida levantándose de su lugar

Ryder la siguió enseguida―No me refiero a eso, quiero decir… Gracias por todo― después de decir esto la abrazó de nuevo, ella solo correspondió sin emitir palabra alguna, luego de unos minutos se separaron mirándose fijamente, ambos rieron y Unique comenzó a dirigirse a la cafetería

En el camino pudo ver como Finn tenía a Kurt pegado a un casillero besándolo, todos los pasillos estaban desiertos, eran perfectos para cometer alguna barbarie sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los pasos de la chica hicieron que ambos chicos se separaran sin pensarlo, sus rostros estaban con un notable rubor, lo único que hizo Unique fue sonreír y seguir su camino pensando en que tenía poco tiempo para estar con Ryder, su paso se aceleró e ignoró el llamado que Finn le hizo.

Al llegar a la cafetería vio la mesa del club glee, se acercó para saludar, fue a hacer esa fila pero su caminó se pausó ya que un preocupado Jake Puckerman lo frenó.

― ¡Hey! Unique ¿Has visto a Ryder?― preguntó desesperado, no sabía el porqué de sus sentimientos solo era así

―Sí, yo lo he visto― comenzó con un tanto de diversión― Es alto, tiene el pelo castaño, tiene unos lindos ojos castaños…

Jake la miró escéptico y soltó una risa sarcástica―Me refiero en este momento, ¿Sabes dónde está?― averiguó de nuevo sintiendo como el desespero lo invadía y no lo podía controlar

Unique asintió negativamente recordando porque Ryder no quería aparecerse aún frente a sus amigos, Jake miró a un lado, respondió con un gracias y se fue, ella suspiro de alivio y fue lo más a lo que sus piernas le daban y compró lo que alguna vez vio que Ryder comía con gusto cuando se sentaba con ellos en todos los recesos y almuerzos.

Ryder por su lado todavía estaba sumido en ese mar de tristeza, frustración y desilusión infinita, pero algo era salvable de ese esa mañana, la había pasado con una persona que lo comprendía, escuchaba y por lo visto nunca imaginó llevarse tan bien, sus pensamientos rompieron o más bien deshicieron cuando la chica tocó su hombro y le extendió la comida, era un sándwich con extra queso, un poco de jamón y un tanto de lechuga.

―Wow, ¿Cómo sabias que me gusta?― preguntó Ryder antes de darle un mordisco al sándwich

―Lo compras siempre cuando nos sentamos juntos en la cafetería con los chicos― explicó como si nada encogiendo lo hombros― Puede que no lo parezca pero conozco algo de cada uno de ustedes

Ryder sonrió pero no dijo nada ya que estaba disfrutando de semejante delicia, el sándwich claro estaba.

Bueno casi…

El chico estiró su mano con dirección a ella y le ofreció un poco, ella con algo de vergüenza mordió un poco, no quería comer tampoco pero no deseaba ser descortés con su amigo, así que se lo aceptó, sin decir nada ambos masticaron, la comida, una tras otra mordida y minutos de silencio cómodo terminaron con semejante manjar, se levantaron del lugar, se fueron sin tener un rumbo fijo.

Al estar caminando en los vacíos pasillos de Mckinley a Unique le picó la curiosidad.

― ¿A dónde vamos?― averiguó como si nada arrepintiéndose al final por su pregunta, el chico le cogió de la mano y la condujo a la salida― ¿Qué tal si vamos un lugar fuera de la escuela?

Unique abrió los ojos como platos― ¿Hablas de salir de la escuela? Lo siento, yo nunca lo he hecho, me da algo miedo― confesó con tristeza

―Tranquila, solo lo haremos por esta vez y llegarás para el ensayo del coro― susurró dirigiéndose a la salida

Unique lo siguió y puso cara de confusión― ¿Solo yo? ¿Tú no?― preguntó deteniéndolo cogiendo su muñeca

―No, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, vamos a divertirnos sé que te encantará el lugar, tiene buen ambiente, varios juegos y mucha comida― comentó haciendo que ambos se perdieran en el umbral de la puerta

Jake caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, escuchó la voz de su amigo se detuvo para diferenciar con quién estaba, logró identificar a Unique, su enojo apareció de un momento al otro, uno porque la alias chica le había mentido y dos porque por lo visto

Ryder estaba tratando de evitarlo pero… ¿Por qué? Si dijo que todo estaba bien, que no le importaba que le hubiera pedido una cita a Marley, su sangre hirvió cuando los vio salir, los quiso detener pero algo se lo impidió.

Al cabo de unos minutos el timbre sonó y los pasillos se ocuparon de varios estudiantes buscando su rumbo, sus libros y tal vez solo tal vez sus ganas de seguir con las últimas horas para terminar con la jornada, Jake caminó hasta su casillero con un desanimo monumental, debía pensar cómo arreglar las cosas con Ryder, pero primero saber porque lo evitaba, segundo solucionarlo, su mente trabaja en cada uno de las posibles pistas que inconscientemente le dejó al decirle que no le importaba que invitara a salir a Marley.

Bueno, quizás.

Todos estaban en el salón donde normalmente se reunía el coro, el profesor Schue todavía no había llegado, se encontraban un poco desorganizados, estaban de pie charlando de cosas al azar, Britt se encontraba en una esquina del salón con su teléfono celular en su oído, hablando con una gran sonrisa a Santana, Sugar se encontraba coqueteando con Joe este no mostraba ni indiferencia, lo que es más le estaba gustando y mucho, Blaine se encontraba mirando a su celular con ojos soñadores viendo una imagen de Kurt esperando su llamado, Sam se encontraba mirando al vacío pensando cosas un tanto ridículas pero interesantes, Jake se encontraba al lado de Marley diciendo como sería su cita perfecta, Tina se encontraba con Kitty riendo a carcajadas, Artie solo miraba a la porrista con devoción sin que se diera cuenta.

El profesor Schue llegó, todos interrumpieron la actividad que llevaban a cabo, como siempre tomó lista de sus estudiantes, se preocupó al ver que dos no habían llegado aún.

― ¿Saben dónde están Ryder y Unique?― Preguntó el profesor recibiendo una respuesta negativa de todos Jake solo se puso un poco inquieto

Ryder y Unique se encontraban en la entrada a la escuela, la chica se encontraba rogándole al chico que entrara pero se negaba rotundamente, hubo un momento en el cual un silencio tenso invadió el lugar, fue rotó por la entrecortada y suave voz del castaño.

―No quiero verlos hoy cantando una canción romántica juntos― soltó el chico con su voz perdida y su mirada fija en el suelo

―Ryder no es la gran cosa, si quieres te puedes sentar a mi lado― comentó Unique con un tono bajo y comprensible

Ryder levantó la mirada con una sonrisa triste― ¿Puedo coger tu mano si pasa?― preguntó con un tono de niño pequeño asustado

Unique bufó y cogió su muñeca―Si quieres y no te incomoda por mí está bien, ahora vayamos rápido, vamos 5 minutos tarde― la chica comenzó a arrastrar a su amigo entusiastamente

Ryder no dijo y no se quejó siquiera, la verdad se divirtió con Unique bastante desde hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba con alguien de esa manera, solo reía por lo bajo por el comportamiento infantil que hizo que saliera al llevarla a ese lugar campestre que tanto le fascinaba.

Al llegar al coro todas las miradas se posaron en ellos y por una vez en su vida Ryder deseó ser invisible por dos razones, uno por un rubor horrible que apareció en su rostro y no quería que nadie lo distinguiera, dos porque por fin su mirada se encontró con las personas que menos quería ver pero eran pequeños sacrificios que estaba haciendo por el equipo.

El profesor Schue les sonrió, invitó a que tomaran asiento, ambos se sentaron muy cerca del otro haciendo que las miradas de todos se cruzaran pero al estar ellos al frente no lo notaron, Marley y Jake salieron al frente para poder presentar a sus compañeros la canción que eligieron para la tarea de la semana y que forzosamente eligieron ya que no estaban de acuerdo en un principio en hacerse juntos.

Jake señaló a la banda para que comenzaran la melodía, las chicas lanzaron un chillido de emoción al distinguir que era la nueva canción de Big Time Rush, "Featuring you"

Jake se metió tanto en la canción, todo desapareció para él, ya solo todo dependía de Marley, su voz semi-hipnótica que lo volvió loco desde que cantaron juntos la primera vez juntos, al golpear la última nota, el salón completo regocijó, miraron a sus amigos allí sentados aplaudiéndoles, lo que más extraño que vio fue la mano de su amigo entrelazada a la de Unique, estaba feliz por él pero un sentimiento negativo lo invadió ¿Celos? "No, debo estar loco, estoy enojado porque no me confió ese secreto"

Al terminar con los ensayos del coro y la presentación de los duetos, cada quien partió a su casa contento, en especial Marley, tenía mucho que hacer con Unique sobre su peinado y Look, ambas se fueron discutiendo todo el camino acerca de eso.

Ryder estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama desde que llegó prácticamente toda la tarde sin hacer más nada que reprocharse a sí mismo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para su mejor amigo, su celular sonó sacándolo de su trance, sonrió al ver que era un mensaje de Unique.

Hey! Ry, estoy tan aburrida, Marley no deja de hablar de su cita con Jake –Unique

No la culpo, yo estaría igual –Ryder

¿Estarás ocupado en la noche? –Unique

No, ¿Y tú? –Ryder

Estaré en Breadstix con cierto castaño subiéndole el ánimo – Unique

¡Es un hecho!, nos vemos allí a las 7– Ryder

Lleva tus labios bien humectados, lo necesitarás cuando Jake salté por los celos a ti ;) – Unique

Tu siempre de graciosa ¬¬ –Ryder

Después de tal conversación el chico soltó una carcajada, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse, no es que fuera a cenar con la reina, pero para él era parecido, era tan importante o quizás más, estaba feliz descubrió a una gran amiga, al menos algo bueno había sacado del día.

Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa del magnífico restaurante, no habían rastros ni de chiste de la parejita, Ryder estaba tenso pero al mismo tiempo emocionado, de estar por fin fuera de su casa disfrutando el ambiente de los viernes en Ohio y más cuando su mente está hecho un desastre, sus sonrisas y carcajadas no dejaban de salir gracias a los chistes y anécdotas que le compartía Unique, hubo un momento, donde hubo un silencio incomodo, les pareció extraño ya que pensaron que podían controlar esas situaciones entre ellos.

Los labios de la chica se encorvaron en una risa nerviosa.

―Quiero decirte algo, promete que no me odiarás― Unique puso sus manos sobre las de él sobre la mesa― Por favor. Prométemelo

Ryder sonrió suavemente pero al mismo tiempo mostrando curiosidad―Tranquila, ¿Pero por qué…? ¡Oh no! di que no cogiste mi celular cuando lo dejé sobre la mesa, si lo hiciste juro que…― fue detenido por un apretón de la chica

―No tonto, tú me gustas― dijo de repente dejando a Ryder paralizado, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas no supo que responder su mirada quedó fija en ella

Marley y Jake estaban llegando al lugar designado, el moreno al ver Ryder de esa manera tan especial con Unique con sus manos entrelazadas, sus miradas de esa manera, más creció el sentimiento que sintió en la sala del coro, su rabia creció y no pudo evitar preguntarse porque no le tenía confianza, Marley miró hacia el mismo lugar viendo la reacción de su cita, su boca se encorvó en una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

Sin quitar la vista de los chicos el moreno se sentó y miró a Marley con una sonrisa preguntándole con ternura que quería comer.

Ryder reaccionó miró a la chica con ternura, llevó una de sus manos, cerca de sus labios y la besó, Unique se sintió más tranquila pero aún estaba la tensión de la respuesta de su amigo.

― ¿Sabes? Me parece tierno que yo sea la primera persona que te guste, pero no te puedo corresponder tu sabes perfectamente porque, no quiero perderte, eres un persona muy linda y gran amiga, me alegra haberme saltado las clases hoy si no lo hubiera hecho, no estaríamos comenzando a formar esta amistad― comentó Ryder con una sonrisa sin dejar de sostener las manos de ella― Wade, eres genial

Unique sonrió por el cumplido del chico―Tranquilo, espero que Jake se dé cuenta de lo que tiene al frente suyo―comentó feliz― ¿por qué me llamaste Wade?

―No lo sé, solo se me salió― comentó encogiéndose de hombros con una gran sonrisa

Unique le señaló en donde estaban los chicos, el solo volteó un poco, su mirada se puso cristalina, pero evitó derramar las lágrimas, para no arruinar su noche con su -por parecer- nueva mejor amiga, sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con el menú de una manera nerviosa para poder destensar sus manos pero lo único que logró fue que su angustia y ansiedad crecieran más, no aguantó así que le pidió disculpas a su amiga y fue al baño, ella solo asintió y dejó que fuera, cogió su celular y le envió un mensaje a Marley, por lo visto lo leyó.

La chica castaña miró a Jake con ternura, puso sus manos sobre la mesa en un intento de ser coqueta, haciendo que sus nervios le ganaron, derramó el agua que tenía junto a ella en el pantalón de él, se levantó disculpándose compulsivamente, el moreno dijo que estaba bien, se excusó y fue al baño para tratar de hacer algo con su mojado Jean azul.

Marley sonrió complacida y le envió un mensaje a Unique.

Somos todas unas casamenteras ¿No? ―Marley

Si claro amiga, gracias por tú ayuda y por recapacitar, al menos no fui la única que hizo sacrificios hoy, ¡No puedo creer que le haya tenido que mentir diciéndole que me gusta para ponerlo nervioso!― Unique

¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!... quiero detalles― Marley

Lo más extraño de los baños de los restaurantes lujosos es que muy pocas personas lo usan, mantienen vacías de vez en cuando la que se asoma es la encarga si la obligan.

Ryder se encontraba frente al espejo, su cara estaba un poco mojada debido al agua que se echó para tratar de espantar sus nervios, Jake entró de repente haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran, sus miradas se cruzaron tratando de expresar lo que no podían por palabras, el castaño trató de salir de allí pero fue detenido por una fuerte y firme mano que aprisionó su muñeca.

― ¿Por qué me estas evitando?― preguntó Jake de una manera hostil viendo como Ryder no lo volteaba a ver, eso lo colocaba más enojado aún

―Yo no te estoy evitando, solo qué no quiero hablar con nadie ¿Bien?― dijo como si nada el castaño buscando zafarse del agarre de su amigo, pero fallando en el intento

―Eso es mentira, estuviste todo el día con Unique― comentó Jake con su tono de voz apagado intentando sonar relegado ante el asunto, pero fue todo lo contrario

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?― preguntó Ryder asustado volteando a verlo sin aun soltarse, en realidad no quería hacerlo pero tenía que disimular un tanto

―Te vi saliendo con ¿él? ¿Ella? De la escuela, mintió por ti en el receso de seguro, llevaba tu comida favorita ya no me engañes Ryder, Me estas evitando― dedujo sulfurado mirándolo fijamente con rabia en sus ojos― ¿Por qué? Te dije que si era por Marley l…

Jake no pudo seguir con esa oración porque sintió como unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Gentiles, suaves para él era como besar a un ángel, lo único que hizo en ese preciso instante fue tratar de responder, Ryder lo notó al hacerlo, hizo que su muñeca saliera del agarre de la mano, entrelazó sus manos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo con su otro brazo.

Ambos estaban disfrutando de lo que estaba pasando en ese instante hasta que el aire les faltó, no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Jake al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se apartó de él un poco.

― Ryder ¿Qué…?― balbuceó Jake dando un paso para atrás tambaleándose un poco, sus manos inconscientemente se dirigieron a su boca, ese acto le pareció algo extraño, como una especie de reflejo

―Jake, creo que me gustas…― confesó el castaño viendo como su mejor amigo lo miraba entre sorprendido y asustado― No. Sé que me gustas

―Yo no sé qué decirte― comenzó Jake estático sentía como su corazón se quería salir de su lugar

―No digas nada, no quiero escucharlo― murmuró Ryder yendo directo a la salida del baño, soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración antes de salir del lugar―Te quiero Jake, no me importa que quedemos solo como amigos

Jake no pudo detener a Ryder no sabía qué hacer, que responder, todo él no fue capaz de reaccionar, detenerlo y decirle… "Espera creo que tú también me gustas…"

* * *

_**Continuación? Claro que tiene u.u solo que me estoy demorando un poquito en escribirlo espero que les haya gustado mucho sin más que decir me voy XOXO**_

**_*Johana*_**


	2. Eres tú

Ryder huyó del restaurante sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigas Marley y Unique, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía y no le importó en lo absoluto, lo único que quería era huir de la presencia de Jake, no deseaba verlo por un tiempo, porque en verdad le dolía que llegara a tocar el tema y que por fin pudiera rechazarlo formalmente, sus pensamientos lo tenían tan absorbido que no se dio cuenta que un par de chicos iban hacía él, cuándo sin querer chocaron.

Fue un alivio de cierta manera encontrar a Finn hasta que vio que su mano iba entrelazada con la de Kurt. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

― ¡Amigo! ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó Finn quitando su mano de la de Kurt con algo de vergüenza, pero aun acordándose que estaba preocupado por el chico.

― No lo estoy ―Viendo hacía donde se dirigía la conversación, el castaño al lado de Finn se movió rápido diciéndole que se verían en casa y que compartirían un pequeño momento allí, Finn sonrió como un perfecto idiota respondiéndole que estaba bien.

― ¿Él no estaba con Blaine?― Preguntó Ryder curioso cruzándose de brazos, tratando de evitar ser el tema principal.

― Sí, pero ya no. Él es mío ahora.

― Pero si lo único que hacía Blaine era hablar de su perfecto novio, de cómo lo convenció para que se fuera a cumplir sus sueños. Está mañana cuando entré a la escuela lo escuché hablando con Tina sobre la llamada que recibiría en cualquier momento, y ahora lo veo aquí de tu mano, es algo confuso.

― Bueno Ryder, lo de nosotros solo pasó, él y yo compartimos un beso en nuevo york después de mi ruptura con Rachel, hui con miedo de lo pudiera llegar a decir. Pero él con lo obstinado que es vino a buscarme, las cosas solo se dieron. ―Comentó suspirando de repente, luego sus ojos soñadores se tornaron en unos serios.― Pero ese no es el tema. Cuéntame lo que te sucede ahora.

Resignado Ryder comenzó a contarle detalle por detalle esperando a que tuviera alguna respuesta, porque graciosamente Finn experimento lo que él en ese momento.

-Jyder-

Marley corrió hacía Unique para sentarse en la misma mesa emocionada, chocó los cinco rápidamente, al cabo de unos minutos vio a Jake saliendo de igual manera, pero solo que esta vez este si se dirigió a ellos y se sentó en el mueble del frente para poder hablar con ellas de una manera calmada o al menos haría el intento.

― ¿Qué te pasa Jake? ¿Por qué Ryder salió de esa manera? ¿Pelearon?― Preguntó Unique fingiendo que no sabía nada, por dentro felicitándose a más no poder.

―Na-nada Wade, solo que las cosas se tornaron extrañas allá adentro y quería preguntarte algo.― Comentó Jake un tanto inquieto, Marley lo vio con una sonrisa y sin decir nada se retiró rápidamente con una sonrisita falsa, ambos chicos en la mesa la llamaron pero ella los ignoró y simplemente salió.

―No te hagas, ¿Desde cuándo sabes que Ryder está enamorado de mí?― Preguntó Jake cruzando los brazos serio haciendo sentir a su amigo sin salida para que le contara todo.

―Me lo dijo en la escuela cuando nos desaparecimos hoy, lo vi preocupado por algo en la cancha de futbol así que me le acerqué, comenzamos a hablar y me lo contó.

― Y ¿Por qué no solo me lo dijiste en la cafetería en el descanso?

― Le prometí mi silencio, no lo podía divulgar. Él me lo confió y yo solo le correspondo.

― Pero si querías que estuviera feliz me lo hubieras dicho a mí, quizás le corresponda pero no lo sé.

― Espera ¿Qué? Dime con exactitud que pasó allá adentro.

―La historia es larga.

―Tengo tiempo.

-Jyder-

Ryder y Finn estaban en el parque sentados en los columpios, ninguno de los dos estaba diciendo palabra alguna, Finn estaba pensando bien para no decir nada estúpido. Ryder ya había dicho lo necesario como para que el otro chico sacara sus conclusiones, aunque debía admitir que el silencio lo estaba matando y no podía dejar de imaginar que la respuesta que le daría sería una no tan buena.

―Ryder, algunas veces es difícil mostrar tus sentimientos sin temer a las consecuencias, pero debes hacerlo, debes dejar que Jake diga lo que piensa y siente acerca de esto, ¿Qué tal que sienta lo mismo que tú?― Finn volteó para poder ver al chico el cual estaba encorvado reprochándose a sí mismo.

Ryder soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración.―No lo sé, no lo creo.― Dijo con aire pesimista aguantando las lágrimas.

―No seas tan así Ryder, debes darte una oportunidad, algunas veces es bueno arriesgarte y lo hiciste. Además él te correspondió, ¿Tú piensas que lo hubiera hecho solo para molestarte?

― ¿Quién sabe?, de todas maneras, nos encontrábamos en un ambiente tenso de seguro eso fue lo que pasó.

― Yo lo dudo, siendo el hermano de mi mejor amigo, sé que Puck tiene sus cosas, pero nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de una persona y eso debió de enseñárselo a su hermano.

―Finn, algunas veces eres tan esperanzador, quisiera ser como tú.― Dijo Ryder levantándose de su lugar estirándose un poco.― Pero ya no quiero hablar más de esto ¿Bien? Nos veremos mañana en la escuela.

Finn saltó de su lugar y se puso en frente de Ryder.― ¡Buen intento! Mañana es sábado y no toca clases, ¡Por favor Ryder! Tienes que volver a ese restaurante y enfrentarlo.―Aconsejó con los nervios de punta.

―Lo siento, tengo que ir a casa estoy cansado y quiero olvidarme de esto. Gracias por todo.― Finn no lo detuvo, sonrió para sí mismo porque ya se le había ocurrido una brillante idea.

-Jyder-

Jake suspiró al terminar de contar semejante historia.

― ¡Wow! Eso es impactante. Pero dime ¿Por qué no lo dijiste en voz alta?

― ¡No lo sé! Entré en shock, no pensé que él fuera a corresponder.

― Pues lo hace. No seas tonto y ve a buscarlo.

Cuando Jake iba a responder de la nada apareció Finn, se sentó con ellos, algo agitado por correr hasta el lugar, ni él mismo supo cómo llegó tan rápido.

― Tienes que hacer algo ahora, Ryder está mal y piensa que su amistad terminó.― Comentó de repente dirigiéndose hacia ambos.

― ¿Pero qué…?

―Solo ve y dile que tú también lo quieres ¿Por qué es así verdad?― Se apresuró a preguntar Finn, viendo como Jake asentía con algo de lentitud.

―Entonces, si quieres yo te llevo, sé en donde vive Ryder.― Comentó Unique levantándose de inmediato de su lugar.

― ¿En serio? Yo no puedo solo llegar ¿Qué tal que este dormido?― Preguntó Jake nervioso levantándose de lugar.

―Entonces entrarás por su ventana para que lo sorprendas y no pueda dar excusas tontas para no verte.― Comentó un despreocupado Finn.― No puedo ir porque alguien me espera en casa, así que les deseo suerte.

Unique cruzó los brazos.― Bien, salúdame al sexy Hummel.― Sin más cogió el brazo de su amigo y salió de allí para no escuchar los reclamos de Finn, el cual solo pudo sonrojarse por el comentario y bajar la mirada apenado.

-Jyder-

Y allí estaban, frente a la casa de Ryder con nervios de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, bueno en realidad el único nervioso era Jake, por su lado Unique se regocijaba por dentro ya que estaba haciéndole de cupido o clandestina, además le ayudaría a su amigo a encontrar parte de la felicidad que le faltaba.

Se escabulleron al patio de atrás, había un gran árbol, al lado un balcón, supusieron que era la habitación de cierta persona, se quedaron observando unos minutos más para cerciorarse. Al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Ryder solo hizo que sus sospechas fueran acertadas.

Antes de subir, Jake le dio las gracias al chico/chica, el cual fue respondido solo con una sonrisa, sin decir nada más, comenzó su cometido, entre más cerca estaba, más su pulso se aceleraba y el miedo a hacer alguna tontada crecía, pero debía ser fuerte, ya había llegado muy lejos como para retractarse.

Al llegar a la cima, ya se sentía acorralado y sin opción, sentía miedo, emoción, alegría, todo estaba tan mezclado que no lograba controlarse, levantó su mano para tocar, pero no fue necesario ya que su amiguito Ryder lo había visto desde que se paró como un idiota a pensar bien las cosas.

Ryder solo fue directo a la entrada y saludó, se recargó en el marco de la ventana haciendo verse despreocupado, cuando la verdad, él era el que más miedo y ansiedad tenía de lo que sus oídos pudieran escuchar de su amigo.

― Yo…― Comenzó Jake, pero se detuvo al sentir ambas manos de Ryder en sus hombros.

―No digas nada, sé que me equivoqué, no debí besarte. No debí decirte lo que te dije, pero no quiero que tu amistad se vea comprometida por solo un desliz del momento, ahora estoy dispuesto… ―La voz de Ryder se quebró, sus manos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo.― A escuchar lo mucho que me odias, que no quieres verme… Te escucho.

―Eres un idiota Ryder.― Empezó serio, muriendo por dentro de la diversión que le causaba hacer a su amigo castaño sufrir. ― Porque te fuiste y no me dejaste decirte que quizás tú también me gustes… No, sé que me gustas pero no pude admitirlo en voz alta.

―Sé que no…― Ryder se detuvo al analizar bien las palabras que escuchó. ― ¿Ah?

―Lo que oíste Ryder, me gustas y entre más cerca este de ti, más lejos me siento.― Jake se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de él.― No lo sé, es un sentimiento difícil de explicar. Solo sé que puedo llegar a la respuesta de Me gustas, más que un amigo.

Ryder no sabía qué hacer, se había preparado tanto para las malas palabras por parte del chico, que no se detuvo a pensar que haría si llegara a ser todo lo contrario.

Tratando de no dañar la atmosfera, Jake se acercó lentamente, buscando los labios del chico que estaba frente a él y que de cierta manera lo estaba volviendo loco, se le hizo un recorrido largo, sin fin. Cuando por fin los sintió, sobre los suyos se colocó feliz y más cuando esos suaves pero bruscos labios la devolvieron el beso, murió al ver que lo guiaba a su cama y resucitó al ver a Ryder debajo de él con su respiración agitada.

―Jake, espero que este no sea uno de tus trucos para poder tener sexo, ni nada por el estilo, estoy a punto de darte lo más preciado.― Susurró Ryder llevando sus brazos al cuello de él.

―Me ofende que pienses así de mí. Pensé que me conocías.―Dijo Jake de igual manera bajando para darle un pequeño beso en el cuello.― Ryder…

El mencionado no lo dejó terminar ya que lo silenció con un casto beso, que poco a poco fue perdiendo lo casto para convertirse en uno rudo y lleno de necesidad, ya la ropa les sobraba, besarse no era suficiente.

Al cabo de unos momentos, se encontraban sin tal limitación, ya sin tanta vergüenza, se exhibieron al otro sin temor alguno.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto?― Averiguó por milésima vez aguantándose las ganas de poseerlo sin delicadeza alguna.

―Demasiado, aunque hay algo que me inquieta desde hace unos minutos.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Yo soy tu primero como tú eres el mío? ― Preguntó Ryder sin rodeos con la voz baja.

Esa pregunta hizo a Jake temblar solo un poco, el castaño pensó lo peor.

―Sí, tú eres el primer chico, porque yo... Ya tuve mi primera vez con una chica, tenía 14, fue algo muy gracioso porque ella…― Se detuvo al ver la cara de Ryder.

―Tuve la patética esperanza de que yo sería tu primero de por vida, no una chica cuyo nombre no conozco.― Dijo cabizbajo rodándolos ojos.

―Juana.― Escupió Jake divertido besando el cuello del chico.

―Sí, Ella. ― Respondió despectivamente apretándose más al cuerpo del morocho.

―Pero de cierta manera Ryder, eres mi primero, porque…― Jake tragó y subió para verle directo a los ojos.― Lo estoy haciendo para demostrarte un sentimiento, no solo porque sí y ya.

―Tenemos que dejar de hablar tanto y pasar a la parte en donde yo te pido más y tú solo me complaces Puckerman.― Ryder sonrió descaradamente, divertido por la situación en la que se encontraban, a pesar de que ya se habían desviado de su meta inicial no significaba que la excitación se hubiera ido.

―Como digas lindo y fuerte castaño. ― Jake se detuvo a pensar lo que dijo.―Eso se escuchaba mejor en mi cabeza.

Ryder asintió tratando de reprimir una carcajada.― Sí, lo hizo, me hubieras solo llamado por mi apellido idiota, así es como funciona.― Le besó.

―Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.― Dijo con el mismo tono besando el cuello del chico.― Solo quiero hacerte mío ¡Ahora!

―Está claro que después de esto tú serás mi novio.― Al escuchar a Ryder decir eso, Jake solo asintió feliz y busco los labios de su ahora novio.

Sin perder más el tiempo, ambos comenzaron a perderse en sus besos, en sus caricias, en los gestos del otro cuando entraban en algún tipo de contacto, no querían que ese momento pasara, querían que solo fuera algo que siempre recordaran con felicidad porque de una manera u otra se dijeron, _eres tú_ el que está en mis sueños, nadie más.

* * *

Gracias por leer \(^-^)/ XOXO

*JoGleek*


End file.
